yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komasan Sun Ce
is a Fire-attribute Commander Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and is also one of the selectable main protagonists in ''Yo-kai Sangokushi. Introduced as Rank D, he was promoted to Rank S with Yo-kai Watch 3. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank B Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Komasan Sun Ce is Komasan, but wearing a Chinese commander outfit. Profile ''Yo-kai Sangokushi Komasan Sun Ce can be picked as the main protagonist of the story. If Jibanyan Liu Bei or Usapyon Zhongda are chosen instead, Komasan Sun Ce can be automatically befriended during the story. Unlike Jibanyan Liu Bei and Usapyon Zhongda, Komasan Sun Ce admires Whisper Kongming for being knowledgeable and helpful. Whenever Whisper Kongming messes up on something, Komasan Sun Ce tries to cheer him up. Yo-kai Watch 3 # (Japan) Link Yo-kai Sangokushi ''with ''Yo-kai Watch 3. Then, go to either Lambert Post Office or Skycutter Post Office to receive the Promise Pie. (International) Head to Piggleston Bank or Acornia Bank and scan the QR Code to the right. The QR Code will give the player the Promise Pie. # Head to Blossom Heights and go to Old Mansion - Side House. # Talk to either Jibanyan Liu Bei, Komasan Sun Ce, or Usapyon Zhongda. The player will be challenged to a battle with all three Yo-kai. # If the player does not befriend Komasan Sun Ce during the battle, they must wait for the next day to get another chance at befriending him. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "My Swirls! That battle was tiring, let's go get some ice cream together!" * Loafing: "Ice cream!" * Receiving food (favorite): "Swirly good!" * Receiving food (normal): "Swirly thanks!" * Receiving food (disliked): "Swirly bad!" * Traded: "Oh my Swirls! That was scary! I hope they sell ice-cream here too..." In the anime Etymology "Komasan Sun Ce" is a combination of Komasan's name (See Komasan#Etymology) and Sun Ce, but due text limitations is shortened as "Komasan S. Ce" in Spanish. Origin Komasan Sun Ce is based on . Trivia *Komasan Sun Ce's Medal is included with all physical copies of Yo-kai Sangokushi. *After beating Yo-kai Sangokushi when being called back to the book of Sangokushi, Komasan Sun Ce is the only one of the three selectable protagonists who attacks Whisper Kongming. * Due to text limitations his name is shortened to "Koma. Sun Ce". In other languages Category:Commander Legendary Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Sangokushi Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:One-chanceside Category:Rank B Yo-kai